


Cold & Warm

by aluinihi



Series: RoyEd Week 2018 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: Roy likes to hold Ed’s hand. Both hands. Likes to touch them whenever and wherever he pleases.





	Cold & Warm

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, warn me of any mistakes, please!

Roy likes to hold Ed’s hand. Both hands. Likes to touch them whenever and wherever he pleases.

He likes the left hand because it’s warm. It’s skin on skin and the fact never fails to bring a smile to his face. Even with gloves, the warmth trespasses the frontier of cloth and reaches Roy’s fingers soothingly. It’s the hand Roy kisses and puts over his heart so Ed can feel the heart that beats only for him.

He likes the right hand because it’s cold. It’s heavy with sin, reminds him that Ed is nothing but a human, although a great one. The steel coldness makes Roy shiver pleasantly when fingers rest on his nape, the _click click click_ of automail joints like a whisper by his ear. It’s the hand Roy respects and learns from, admiring its weapon-like beauty and power.

So he holds both of them. Whenever, wherever and whichever he pleases.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://aluinihi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
